The Akasuki: A Love Story
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: “I’m just kidding. There is no way you could already be in love with me. We just meet at the t-shirt thing. There is no poss-” Then he kissed me. Right on the lips.


**Don't own Naruto.**

"OH MY GOD! AYUMI I GOT THE TICKETS! FIRST ROW!" I jumped off my bed and almost tackled Sakura to the ground.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled. She shoved my ticket in my face and I squealed as loud and high pitched as I could. Shikamaru started screaming about how troublesome step-sisters and their crazy friends are. Sakura and I started dancing and screaming and jumping in a circle. Shikamaru and his friends poked their heads from around the corner.

"Can you guys shut up?" Sasuke said with his eyebrows furrowed. I flipped him of and continued screaming and happy dancing.

"Wait! We have to call the girls and tell them the good news!" I hurriedly pulled out my phone. Temari answered her phone on the third ring.

"Yes?" I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Where are you?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"At your front door with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Why?" I ran to the door and yanked it open.

"WE GOT THE TICKETS!" Temari dropped her jaw and pushed me out of the way to Sakura.

"How the HELL did you get these? They been sold out for months!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata crowded around her to stare at them.

"Holy crap! Third row! Oh yeah!" Tenten exclaimed and high fived Ino.

"My dad is driving them around for the week and he asked them for us!" Sakura asked. She suddenly started digging through her Gir bag. She pulled out six cds.

"Are they signed?" I asked, almost breathless. She nodded. We all looked at each other for a second and started screaming and happy dancing again.

"And backstage passes!" Sakura yelled over our insane screaming.

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Neji yelled. We all just stopped and stared at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked so seriously, it was scary. The guys just huffed and walked back to Shikamaru's room. We just had to wait until Friday night before we can go to the most amazing concert ever. We have wanted to meet The Akatsuki, but now we get to meet them, rock out to there music, and hang out with our best friends of all time? It's going to be the best night ever. We didn't go all out for our clothes, mostly ripped jeans and band t-shirts, but we all did something special with our hair. Temari and Tenten let us steam curl their hair, and they actually wore it down. Ino and Hinata let us clip there bangs back and give it a little bump. They both ended up putting their hair into low side ponytails too. And Sakura and I braided our hair into two low, braided pony tails. It looked amazingly cute. My bright pink eyes were dancing with happiness and excitement as we drove to the park for the concert. My medium length, light blonde hair swayed in the wind as we blasted Temari's new cd with the windows rolled down. The random pink streak in my bangs blew in my face, and I finally got tired of it so I just held it in place. We drove up to the place and gave the guards our tickets. We walked to the third row and just stood in a group. I don't even know why they had rows, everyone would eventually knock the chairs over and run to the front and scream and sing along ad cheer and become so deaf that they need hearing aids. The people who work here were already grabbing some chairs before they got trampled. I saw someone selling t-shirts and excused myself from the group. I picked up a t-shirt as soon as a slender hand was reaching for it. Our hands touched and a surge of electricity shot through my arm. I flinched and my arm shot back to me. I looked up at the person who caused my heart to start beating so fast, and saw it was Sasori, the lead singer of Akatsuki. He looked me straight in the eyes and I got lost for a second. It looked like he did too. I felt like he was looking through all my memories and I looked away after a moment. I picked up the shirt I dropped on the ground and paid for it quickly. I turned to him and bowed quickly.

"Um, sorry." I stood up straight again and ran back to my friends. I handed the shirt to Ino, since her birthday was tomorrow anyways.

"Aww, thank you, hun." She squealed and wrapped me in a tight, one armed hug around the neck.

"Hello Konoha!" Deidara, the lead guitarist, yelled into the micro phone.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi, the drummer, yelled into his own micro phone.

"SHUT UP TOBI!" Deidara yelled. I giggled along with the rest of the crowd. Sasori seemed to be looking around the crowd for someone, and when his eyes landed on me, he stopped. A shiver went up my spine. Every single song they song, he was staring right at me. I didn't look at him the whole time, because I was dancing and singing with my friends, but I could still feel his stare on my. At the end of the show, we walked around back and flashed the guards are passes, and cute smiles. He blushed and let us in.

"Oh, you must be our driver's daughter and her friends!" Deidara exclaimed.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" He yelled and picked up Ino in a bear hug. I giggled a little and felt a stare on my back. I turned around to see Sasori smirking. It irritated me a little, but I ignored him and started peeling Temari and Tenten off of Deidara. Sakura and Ino we going at it about who was the cutest and Hinata was trying to calm them down, but was to nice to actually say anything. After many failed attempts to peel their fingers off of Deidara, with no help from hi by the way, I huffed and walked to the middle of the room. I did a loud, high pitched whistle that made everyone cover their ears, even Sasori.

"CALM DOWN YOU GUYS! TEMARI, TENTEN, YOU ARE NOT WHORES, SO STOP THROWING YOURSELVE ON DEIDARA! AND FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, SAKURA, INO, WE ALL KNOW ABOUT TOBI'S WASHBOARD ABS AND SASORI'S AMZINGLY GREEN EYES! SO SHUT UP!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me for a second and Deidara started laughing extremely loud.

"You're a spunky one, aren't cha?" He asked and ruffled my hair. I crossed my arms and glared at him with a pout, like a little kid. I can't look scary, ever. Gah, damn my child like features…

"Why don't you sit down and relax?" Sasori asked. I looked over my shoulder at him and sighed. I sat down beside him and turned toward him. He looked somewhat surprised, but only smirked a little.

"Why were you staring at me the whole concert?" I tilted my head to a side and his eyes widened, but his face quickly went back to his blank expression.

"I wasn't" My eyes became a little squinted as I stared him. I looked in his eyes for a second.

"You're lying." I smiled.

"Hn."

"Oh, you did not just say 'Hn' to me!" I said.

"Hn.

"Could it be you already fell for me?" I wiggled my eyebrows and he stared at me for a second, surprised, but went back to his blank expression, again.

"Hn."

"I'm just kidding. There is no way you could already be in love with me. We just meet at the t-shirt thing. There is no poss-" Then he kissed me. Right on the lips. I heard gasps and I think someone dropped something, but it all sounded really far away. I started running my fingers my fingers through his beautiful crimson hair. He pulled away, breathing hard like me, and looked into my bright pink eyes with his emerald green ones.

"So, do you want to rethink that whole, "no-way-I-could-possibly-love-you" thing?" He said with a blank expression. I nodded slightly and It looked like he smiled on the inside. That's how this whole "I-made-the-best-band-on-earth-break-up-and-start-going-to-my-school-and-me-going-out-with-every-woman's-fanstay" thing started.

**A month later**

"Okay everyone, please welcome our new students, Diedara, Tobi, and Sasori." My teacher smiled. They walked in the room wearing your schools uniform and everything.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"MRS. NARA! THAT'S DETENTION! LEAVE MY ROOM NOW!" She screamed. I huffed and grabbed my book bag and books. Sasori looked amused, but only in his eyes. She handed me the slip and as soon as I left I heard Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and even Hinata scream "FUCKING HELL!" I laughed as I heard the teacher start a rant about how they were just like me and how she can't wait until next semester, because we would be out of her class.

Then I heard Hinata remind her since it was an "A-B" class, she would have her next semester too. She screamed bloody murder about that and sent them to detention with me. When they got to me we all laughed and high fived, then walked to detention. I didn't realize that someone else did the same thing as us as soon as the teacher got back, just to talk to me. If I'd known, I would have brought pepper spray and a baseball bat. Oh well, to late now.

**How was it? Not TO horrible I hope. Well, review if you like it please. I REALLY love you if you do though. :D**


End file.
